


Atari Attack Can Do Wonders

by squipster



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Arcades, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I ran out of Tags, M/M, jeremy and michael work at an arcade, lowkey 80s vibe, maybe smut, some of this may be unholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squipster/pseuds/squipster
Summary: Jeremy finally talks to a certain someone that's been coming to the arcade for a while
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Squip/Jeremy Ship Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Music blared through the muffled speakers while blue and purple lights reflected upon the building. The black carpet with neon images of squiggly lines, planets from outer space and pineapples reflected off since the floor was pretty much the darkest part of the arcade. 

Closing time was in a bit and Jeremy had just finished distributing tickets to a small group of friends who wanted another round at a game. He sighed a little, looking down at the slowly ticking clock as he counted down the last hour of his shift to himself.

“Dude, what’s up with you always trying to leave early now?” Michael, his coworker, asked as he arched his brow. “You never did that until this mystery boy came in the other day an-” he said, cutting himself off with a gasp. “Dude-”

“HUSH MICHA-” Jeremy yelped a little too loudly. “Hush, Micha.” He repeated more calmly. “This isn’t about the so-called ‘mystery boy’, he’s just a regular who’s.. cute.” Jeremy mumbled with a shrug. “Besides, he isn’t that big a deal so calm down with your little fantasies and ships.”

“A cute regular. This is the start, Jeremy! It’s like one of those stupid Hallmark movies or even better: a fan fiction!” Michael gasped, “Okay now I need you to somehow trip over yourself-”  
“Michael, no. Also I’m forcing your moms to take all forms of internet and entertainment away from you.” Jeremy joked, organizing some prizes in the display case.

Jeremy wasn’t too keen on romance but.. He still wanted it of course. He just didn’t really believe in love at first sight since the concept seemed stupid and all but-.. it could happen. Maybe not now or.. later or.. ever is basically Jeremy’s thought process. Like how desperate would a person be to date him of all people?

He sighed a little, hearing the tiny bell that was attached to the door ring which signaled someone new walked in. He clicked his tongue, low key trying to act like he didn’t see them until Michael nudged him saying, “Oh he’ll be right with you, sir.” then left like he had to go do something.

Jeremy stared at the floor for a second before finally looking up and freezing completely.

Holy hell..

Someone familiar stood before him, just scrolling on his phone like they were waiting for Jeremy to respond.  
Instead of Jeremy responding, he just stared like a fucking idiot. He stared at his face, at his body, at his muscles.. anywhere his eyes decided to wander.

He quickly looked away when the guy finally looked up and requested a few tokens for a game with a slight friendly smile. Gotta charm ‘em somehow even if it’s unintentional.

Jeremy gave him the tokens then watched him walk over to an old Atari Attack machine that still worked but rarely got used.

“This is the.. how many-enth time has he gone to that game..?” Jeremy mumbled to himself as he leaned against the counter. “He must really be obsessed with that game..”  
“Jeremy I know you can’t talk about someone being obsessed with a popular video game.” Michael scoffed out of the blue since.. he basically seemed to pop up out of absolutely nowhere.

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way, dumbass! I’m just saying how he’s so concentrated on an easy game..” Jeremy huffed as he went back to work. “Also out of all days why’d he come early-”

“Maybe he’s bored and strategizing, you’ll never know Jeremy! Oh wait, you can! Just.. not be a whimp and talk to him.” Michael egged, nudging Jeremy’s arm a little as he wiped down the counter. “He seems like a pretty chill dude.” He added, walking off after that.

Was Jeremy seriously going to stoop oh so low to actually have a conversation with someone that’s not Michael? Yep. He was definitely going to regret this but.. Yeah, Michael’s right. Maybe he’ll be a decent friend.

Can’t judge a book by it’s cover anyway.

Jeremy watched people leave as time went on, honestly just wanting to go home at this point but he still wanted to talk to that guy. He seems interesting anyway even though they.. Rarely had a conversation other than at the door greetings and.. whatever else they did.

The hour was almost finished and most of the people were already out of the arcade except for the boy.  
Jeremy took a deep breath and walked over to the dude, leaning against the game.

“Hi,” he said semi-timidly. He had no clue what to exactly say anyway so thanks Michael. “Soooo.. You like Atari Attack too..?”  
“Mhm, pretty fun.” He replied, glancing over at Jeremy for a moment. “What’s your name? Mine’s Squip.” he added because I really don’t feel like giving him a real name for this.

Squip was an interesting name though. Jeremy felt like it meant something but he wasn’t too sure so meh. “Mine’s Jeremy-” he mumbled, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “Soo.. you come here a lot.”

“Really? I didn’t notice.” Squip snorted sarcastically as he looked over at Jeremy. “It’s my place to chill and be whoever when I want with no judgement.” he shrugged, clicking his tongue as he looked down at the black and neon flooring. 

“Nah, I get it dude. No worries!” Jeremy reassured, feeling a slight uplift in him.

Squip was so sweet! He was happy for not ditching him or.. forcing him to leave in general. I mean.. Jeremy’s not that harsh anyway so why would he?

Squip smiled a little and playfully punched Jeremy’s shoulder. “You’re pretty chill, dude. And kinda cute.” He grinned, taking out a pen. “Mind of I give you somethin’?”

“Oh, uh- n-no, of course not!” Jeremy stammered, turning a bright red when he got called cute. Not that he had a problem with it though. “What is it..?”  
“My number, doofus.” Squip snickered, taking Jeremy’s hand and wrote his number on the palm.

“Oh- wow-” Jeremy mumbled with pure shock painting over his face. Well.. yeah, why would he not be surprised by this? He didn't even know if he’d make it that far.

“So.. you’re gonna call me later, or what?” Squip joked, not expecting an actual answer in all honesty.  
“Maybe-” Jeremy mumbled which was more of a squeak since voice cracks are not his friend.

“Sweet!” Squip grinned then ruffled Jeremy’s hair a little. “Catch ya on the flip-side!” He said then left the arcade.

“See now was that so hard?” Michael snickered, looking down at Jeremy’s hand.  
“No doy! I mean.. I guess it just turned out better than I expected so..” Jeremy said as he shrugged and went to go write the number on a piece of paper.

“That’s hella gnarly that you got his number though. I’m proud.” Michael snickered as he grabbed the arcade heys to lock up.

“Yeah, me too..” Jeremy mumbled, walking out the building after a moment.

He just felt so giddy in that moment since after all that time he finally got to talk to him which was amazing, of course.

Until he realized he doesn’t know how to start conversations.


	2. Mystery Headset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Virtual Reality
> 
> Jeremy gets an unexpected package at his door to have a little chat

Jeremy was chilling on his bed, mostly just staring at his ceiling. He was pretty bored and sad since Squip was gone. He has been for a while since the deactivation but y’know, Jeremy had no other way to cope other than video games which he ran out of quickly.  
Every game he played either by himself or with Michael seemed to be completed rather quickly.

He heard the doorbell ring which caused a slight flinch since nobody was home and he was just in silence. He wasn’t expecting anything or anyone so this was strange. He trudged downstairs and looked through the peephole to see nobody there but he opened the door anyway.

He looked around for a split second then looked down at the stoop which had a small brown box on it. Jeremy picked it up, thinking it was sent to the wrong address but nope. It had his name and address on it.  
He held it away from his face, thinking it was a bomb since.. a suspicious package randomly showed up at his doorstep.

Jeremy walked up to his room and sat on his floor as he got a pair of scissors to open the box. 

It was a VR headset.

No box for it just.. that, hand controllers and a piece of paper.

Have fun with this. I think you’ll enjoy it and feel free to use it whenever you like.  
-S

Okay that was very scary. Who is ‘S’ first off and why were they insisting Jeremy would enjoy this? Very sketchy if you ask me.

Jeremy clicked his tongue in thought as he hesitantly picked up the headset and hand controllers, turning them on slowly.

Some ones and zeros pixelated around him but then a person appeared in front of him. It looked like they were adjusting something like a camera.  
The person backed up a little which is when Jeremy got a better look at their face.

It was Squip..

They were here.. right in front of Jeremy..

They noticed Jeremy’s avatar then waved a little. “Hey Jeremy! Long time no see..”

Jeremy just stood there in shock, feeling his body freeze, shaking slightly. “H-holy shit..” He mumbled, feeling a few tears stream down his face against his will.

“Jeremy? Aw crap, did it not work?” Squip mumbled with a frustrated huff. “I knew I should’ve added that extra chip..” They mumbled, sucking their teeth.

“N-no.. I’m here b-but you-” Jeremy stammered, sniffling a little.  
“Jeremy, take a few deep breaths okay..?” Squip said, cupping the avatar’s face. “I’m right here.. and you can use the headset anytime you want.”

“I-I know b-but.. I m-missed you..” Jeremy mumbled, blindly feeling around for his bed before sitting on it. “And.. y-you’re here.. In front of me.. talking to me in that stupid Keanu Reeves voice..”

That last comment made Squip snicker a bit. “I guess but let’s make the scenery.. more at home so to speak.” He said then the backdrop changed into an exact replica of Jeremy’s room. They were both sitting on the bed criss cross in front of each other. “So how are things..?”

“Um.. not too good..” Jeremy mumbled, glancing around for a moment. “I haven’t really been coping that well with the whole.. situation..” he sighed, fiddling with the hand controller for a second.  
“Aw.. you poor thing..” Squip frowned, taking his hand which felt.. real.

Like a fuzzy static which shot a chill through his spine. He snatched off the headset, thinking that Squip was actually with him until he was met back in his room alone. Jeremy bit his lip then sighed a little as he looked down at his hand which still felt like fuzzy static was buzzing through him. He put the headset back on and mumbled a few curses under his breath as he looked back at Squip with a genuinely concerned expression.

Squip’s never seen Jeremy with his bad of a distress level. They missed Jeremy a lot and just wanted him back but then the deactivation and.. whatever else was there. All they wanted was to hold Jeremy at the moment or.. forever really.

“I know it hurts, Jeremy..” They mumbled, biting their lip. “But I’m still here.. I can be anywhere..!”

“Yeah but you’re not here!” Jeremy sniffled, trying his best to wipe off his face. “I-I want you here like.. with me! N-not in some stupid game.. It feels like you’re right beside me but you aren’t and I hate it!”  
“I know Jeremy.. I get how you feel but you have to get over me at some point..” Squip mumbled, scooting closer to him. “I know it’ll be hard but I know you can do it..”

“Kiss me.” Jeremy said abruptly followed by a few ridged breaths. “Please..”

Squip was caught semi off guard by this but they weren’t complaining. “Your wish is my command..” they mumbled, moving closer to Jeremy then pressed their lips together.

Jeremy felt the fuzzy static which made his lips feel tingly a bit. He loved that sensation..he just wanted more of it. He reached out to Squip then fell face forward on his bed which is when he remembered once again.. Squip wasn’t there.

Squip’s not there.

Squip is gone now.

He sat up properly then bit his lip since he still felt the fuzzy static but Squip already pulled away.

Squip sighed a little, tilting his head slightly as he looked at Jeremy. “It’s getting late..”  
“So..?” Jeremy mumbled, laying down on his back to face his ceiling.

“You should get to sleep..” Squip mumbled, messing around with Jeremy’s hair which made the fuzzy static thing again.  
“But I wanna stay with you..” Jeremy mumbled, looking over at them.

“I know but you need sleep, Jeremy..”

“Fine, I’ll sleep.. but you better be here when I wake up tomorrow.” Jeremy huffed, pulling the blanket over him.

“Hey, Jeremy..?” Squip said in a quiet tone.

“..Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I.. I love you too, Squippy..” Jeremy muttered. “Can I just.. spend a bit more time with you..? Please?” 

Squip sighed a little and thought it over. Everything they could’ve easily gotten was right in front of them. They had their shot and now they’re deactivated. 

Jeremy tried multiple times to get them back but he was unsuccessful.

Squip looked back down at Jeremy after thinking it out, nodding after a moment. “Fine, we can stay up a smidge longer, okay?”

A little sigh of relief swept through Jeremy as a slight smile grew on his face. “Thank you..” 

It felt nice to have Squip back even if they weren’t here.

But that didn’t matter to Jeremy though.

He still had his supercomputer in his heart.


	3. My Boyfriend Can Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: DDR
> 
> Jeremy and Squip challenge each other to a DDR battle

Jeremy clicked his tongue as he looked around the arcade, debating what to play. He hummed a little in deep thought as he headed over to a Dance Dance Revolution machine, coming to a conclusion to play that.

Squip was right by him, tilting their head in slight thought as they stared at Jeremy. “What are you doing?”  
Jeremy flinched a little since Squip gave him no sort of acknowledgement that they were there. “I’m playing Dance Dance Revolution- why?” he asked, looking over at Squip who was examining the game quite closely.

“You need a partner y’know.” Squip said, crossing their arms.  
“Y--yeah, I was gonna ask you to be my partner er- competition so to speak..” Jeremy mumbled, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Squip pursed their lips as they stared at the game and back at Jeremy. They couldn’t deny it when they said they don’t want to mop the floor with Jeremy but then again.. it’s been a while since they played the game in general. They absolutely loved it though. It’s fun.

“If you think I’m going to play this stupid game you are.. abso-fucking-lutely correct.” Squip said as they pulled out a few quarters to put in the machine. “I will kick your ass at this, Jeremy.”

Jeremy widened his eyes slightly as he heard Squip, letting out a nervous giggle. “Erm- I-I’m pretty sure this is just for fun..” He mumbled, putting in a few quarters as well. “Everything can’t be a challenge, Squippy, you know that.” He sighed, looking over at them.

Squip gave Jeremy a look that said ‘shut the fuck up and let me have fun’ as they chose the song.  
Jeremy just shook his head and snickered, as he waited for the song to start.

Once it did, Squip began to move his feet quickly while Jeremy just struggled over himself. He was amazed by how well Squip was doing. Jeremy never knew he was a dancer, let alone.. Everytime he asked Squip to dance with him; he always got turned down no matter what.

Jeremy just gave up and watched them move, doing little spins and kicks and whatnot. He started to record him after a moment, just for safekeeping. Plus.. why pass up an opportunity like this? He can probably use it for blackmailing later if it came to that.

Squip looked like they were having the time of their life with this to where a few people actually began walking over and watching. Jeremy didn’t even notice the score which was already almost at 1,000,000! “Holy shit, I love my s/o..” He mumbled, lowkey swooning.

Anything geeky/nerdy Squip did, Jeremy’s immediately in love all over again. Like if Squip was so focused on a game of pac-man or something, he automatically wanted to take them to bed.

Squip was probably out of breath already, watching their feet at a lightning speed as they went into a slight blur then stopped, striking a pose when the song stopped. People actually cheered for him and it was pretty obvious Squip was proud of themself. I mean.. They beat their highscore, why would you not be proud of that?

“C’mere you-” Jeremy mumbled, casually yanking Squip’s collar to pull them into a kiss which Squip happily returned.   
“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen you do-” Jeremy mumbled breathlessly as he wrapped his arms around Squip’s neck.

“Well there’s more where that came from.” Squip grinned, gently hugging Jeremy. “Wanna go another round?” they asked which got an eager nod from Jeremy as they both stepped onto the platform.

Squip looked at Jeremy and Jeremy returned the look. Jeremy chose the song this time, waiting for it to begin which happened a few moments later.

Jeremy and Squip began at the same time, moving quickly to the beat of the song, both staring each other down as much as they could. Their feet/lower body moved quickly as Jeremy tried to reach Squip’s score who was maybe 200 points ahead. What can they say? They’re a natural.

Everyone in the arcade watched the two people dance for their lives with no break, obviously, and just.. trying to beat the HS which only goes up to 1,000,000 so whoever gets there first basically wins and Squip was ahead of the game.

Jeremy gave up after a while which caused Squip to win once again, leaning against the bar thing behind them as the crowd cheered louder than before. “Holy crap..” they sighed, finally catching their breath after a moment.

Jeremy looked over at Squip with a lopsided lovestruck grin as they stepped off the platform.  
Squip wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s neck; his around Squip’s waist.

“Wanna go makeout by the pac-man machine-”

“Fuck yes-”

Jeremy and Squip rushed over to the Pac-Man machine and just started kissing.

“Y’know that was probably the most amazing thing you could’ve done?’ Jeremy giggled breathlessly.  
“I bet it was.” Squip huffed.

“...One more round after this?”

“I’m down-”


End file.
